wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kat ChaosReborn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kat ChaosReborn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 04:22, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Wildstar Wiki! Thanks for helping out. I enjoy watching the wiki become bigger and more user friendly as we get closer to launch. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 05:02, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Quests Morning :) Just FYI on Quest makes sure the very last line part with the template under the External links section. Must have cropped on paste soemwhere. You have the External links , just missing the very last line: External Links Celess (talk) 21:19, April 3, 2014 (UTC) (pasted copy for context, responded earlier today but on my own talk) :Evening :) Thanks for keeping me posted on things I miss. I'm learning a lot, and finding it very enjoyable. I'll take a peek at my talk page throughout the day to see if there is anything new. Kat_ChaosReborn (talk) ::You are very welcome, and I'm glad you are having fun. I'll make sure to let you know whatever I find. Feel free to ask me questions anytime, no question is too small or too big. :) Celess (talk) 03:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Update :) Is all very nice, the ones I looked at a few minutes ago. There are so many ways a lot of this could be done, and still be valid as well. For section headings and spacing between lines, the usual convention is to put the text upward against the section heading, with an extra line below the body text. The example below is from Stand and Deliver and can look at 'history' on a page (listed in the drop-down next to the edit button) and see the changes, if you haven't tried that yet. :) ;From : Objectives Description You stumbled upon the body of a Dominion courier, apparently slain by malverines. The crate he was carrying was clearly intended for the camp at Seaspine Point. It's your duty to make sure the crate reaches its destination. Progress Completion Take the Blood-Spattered Crate to Supervisor Sernelia at the Overlook Camp External links ;To : Objectives Description You stumbled upon the body of a Dominion courier, apparently slain by malverines. The crate he was carrying was clearly intended for the camp at Seaspine Point. It's your duty to make sure the crate reaches its destination. Progress Completion Take the Blood-Spattered Crate to Supervisor Sernelia at the Overlook Camp External links Again feel free to ask any time, and I'll stay in chat when I'm around. Celess (talk) 06:14, April 5, 2014 (UTC) NPC Template I noticed a small error on the NPC template. The input asks for lvl, but the output is level. This would cause an issue if the user uses lvl=8 or similar. To properly use this the user needs to put level=8 or similar. I fixed the Mistclaw page's category error by changing it from lvl to level. The example on the template may need to be changed to reflect this. Tnargraef (talk) 07:01, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :If you find any bug or what seem like technical issues with the wiki, feel free to leave a message on talk page. Have special section for wiki issues called Wiki Issues, and ill chase them down for you :) Celess (talk) 19:39, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Directions Wanted to direct everyone here so we're all on the same page ;) Raylan13 (talk) 00:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Email! Hi Kat! I just sent you an email to the email address we have on file for you. Please do reply when you can. Thanks! Michael(profile)•(talk) 18:40, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Character SS Heya, Kat! Could you take a screenshot of the character you play on for the blog? Thanks! Raylan13 (talk) 17:07, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Edit: P.S. If you want to ask Dev questions to Carbine, be sure to leave them either here or in the blog. Redirects These can be tricky to spot at first, but the series of changes was someone fixing double redirects, which is correct. I'll double check they are all legit, but the appear to be fine. :) Celess (talk) 19:49, June 22, 2014 (UTC) MMO Personality Quiz Suggestions Hey Kat! Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team stopping in! We're in the process of creating "Which MMO Villian Are You?" personality quiz. I wanted to ask you if you had any character/boss suggestions from WildStar that would be a good fit as one of the results. Any sort of major villain in the lore/game with a distinct or memorable personality would be a great fit. Pitch me any character suggestions if you have any, I appreciate it! Have a good one : > TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 20:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Wikia project Hey Kat ChaosReborn. This is Brandon from Wikia. I sent you an email yesterday about a new Wikia project related to chockochicken (chocolate chicken), since our Community Development team said you have interest in food-related communities. The subject line had "We Want YOU!" in it. Did you get that email? Are you interested in joining the project? Please let me know by the end of tomorrow (Thursday October 23rd) if you are interested. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:14, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Year in Fandom Invite Hi Kat. I'm Jorge from Wikia. We are working on a project that's part of our Fan Studio, and the project is based around major fandom moments from 2014. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. Right now we are working on a project with a partner where fans get to help collaborate on creating videos around specific moments in fandom from 2014. One of the moments is the release of Wildstar Online. A fan will be paired with a video creator from our partner, and the two will then collaborate on creating a video telling the story of moment here. The fan's participation could be as much as editing, writing, narrating, or even appearing in the video, or as limited as serving as a behind the scenes consultant. Because of your expertise in Wildstar, we've selected you for this project. The project is set to start immediately, with your video going live in December. Ready to get started? Just tell us you want to join and we'll be in touch with more details. Looking forward to working with you! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:17, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Jorge, I'd love to work on this project. Can't wait to get started. Always, --Kat ChaosReborn (talk) 20:13, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :: Great! Thanks Kat! We'll be in touch soon! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:02, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Hey Kat! One more follow up! Since you're already helping out on this project and you attended PAX Prime this year, would you feel representing your perspective and feedback regarding PAX events for the Year in Fandom? Let me know and we'd love to have you participate in that piece of the project as well! :::Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hi Jorge! I'm game to join in that project as well. ::::--Kat ChaosReborn (talk) 19:23, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Hey Kat! Just a friendly reminder to jump into the Fan Studio forum for Year in Fandom for the PAX easy project. Looks like the Maker Studio compatriot hopped in and just wanted to let you know. ::::Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:44, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hi Jorge! I got in, didn't realize it was a forum. --Kat ChaosReborn (talk) 21:26, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kat. A few days ago, I sent you an invitation to join Wikia Fan Studio. As of yesterday, you were not yet registered in Fan Studio. Can you confirm that you got the email? If so, please register in Fan Studio today so we can get you into the WildStar project, as well as the PAX projects (PAX Prime and PAX East) that Jorge talked to you about. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 06:05, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Is Wildstar a good game? I haven't tried it out and I'm pretty psyced by the videos, is it a good game with your honest opinion, or not really? Thanks before-hand! :Jhornagon, I feel that Wildstar is a good game to play. There is a lot that I enjoy about the game. If you have any further questions feel free ask. --Kat ChaosReborn (talk) 05:57, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :To be fair, this game was the first time I played an MMO, I know some of them have potential (they should merge quest with path system, ala FTL's multiple choice or getting aids from path missions.) But I definitely enjoyed it.T209 (talk) 20:27, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I need some help for some sources for the Scorchwing's Drop 6 loot table :( :Izreall, Sorry to say i'm not going to be of much help today, I could only the drop 5 info. I'll ask around tomorrow and see what If can dig up something.--Kat ChaosReborn (talk) 19:09, October 25, 2015 (UTC)